User blog:MermaidatHeart/Vengeful Ghosts and Bloody Battles
Kelly is Bored #5 The Battle to Begin All Battles (aka The First Battle of the Third Wizard War. Which involves ghosts.) Why, hello, everyone! Kelly here! ....We're off to a good start, huh? That title...sounds like it belongs in a horror movie. No, I haven't gone insane, I've been evilly scheming the plot of The Battle of Liam Sherwood. And as you can clearly tell, it's going great. First off, let's just give ourselves a nice pat on the back for bringing Matthew over to the dark side bwahahaha into Dumbledore's Army, because there's no way we will be able to keep that from the teachers without his help, and for finding the Room of Requirement, which we will get to use to hold meetings about magic they don't even teach at Hogwarts! Second, I think we can agree there's something about Netflix that is just so addicting. I have been watching the first season of Being Human (U.S.), and I swear I have never had that many feels in a show than I do watching that show. Ever. Anyways, it gave me insight to the real thoughts on ghosts, and their reasons behind why they haunt. Which is why, I decided the first battle had to be about ghosts, specifically Liam Sherwood's ghost. The Death Eaters' plan is to infiltrate Hogwarts through the Dungeons after hours, and use Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as members of the Slytherin House. (With The Dark Lord taking on the form of, surprise, Professor Kellan Smith.) That way, it'll seem as though all Slytherins are evil through and through, even though we know that's not true. And I'm sure you're thinking: But then, won't there be two of each of the Slytherins? It'll definitely be easy to tell whose real and who's fake! Well, not exactly. Not if all the members of the Slytherin House (with the only exception being Johnny because he's with Rose, Evan, and Dylan) are tricked into staying in the common room after being called down for dinner, and then tied up and thrown in the dungeons while the Death Eaters take their place. Sneaky, huh? >;) From there, they'll attack in the Great Hall, and in a milisecond start a battle that's like a food fight: you either run, hide, or die. And because of the Polyjuice Potion being inact, McGonnagall and the professors will think Kellan and the Slytherin house are working with Voldemort. Yes, some of my characters are going to die. Only a few though: *Tyrone *Darcy (Wow, I made a character just so she could die in this battle? How cruel of me.) *Diane *And Tony Everyone else either escapes or is brutally injured. And when worse comes to worse, Tony approaches Johnny, and is ready to kill him, but then, suddenly, hope appears...in the form of several-hundred murderous ghosts. How? What? Why? Well, let me explain. Last we saw Liam's ghost, he was at his funeral, and we all expected him to have gone on to the afterlife. But what if we were wrong? What if...he didn't move on? What if he witnessed the arrival of the Death Eaters, and wanted to help? So he summoned together as many ghosts around Hogwarts as he could, and they stopped the Death Eaters from attacking anymore? I bet you'd think I'm crazy. But like I stated, I'm not. I'm a genius. So after Voldemort and the Death Eaters apparate, some of the students find the Slytherins trapped in the dungeons, get them freed, and everyone realizes: "Oh, it was just a trick. The Slytherins wouldn't side with the Dark Lord!" So just like that things go back to normal! Except not, because now there's more dead students. And I was actually thinking, since I decided to kill Diane off, I would get a venge-seeking Neil involved with Nickolas, aka the one who killed her. What if, during those years in Azkaban, Neil and Nickolas had a rivalry of some sort? And because Nickolas knows Neil's heart has enough potential to become dark now that he's lost Diane, he appears to Neil, and offers him and his brother to join the Death Eaters? Neil would, of course, refuse, but maybe there'd be a tiny bit of him that would be tempted down inside. I don't really know, that part was just a suggestion. --- So that's what I have planned! It took a while to revise, but I'm satisfied with it. Also, if you guys haven't noticed yet, we're having a Death Eater meeting at the Riddle House regarding this plan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to binge-watching more emotional shows... Danny you big jerk you make me want to jump into that screen and strangle you! Category:Blog posts